Ciekawe losu zakręty
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Miniatura. Ślizgoni w Gryffindorze.


**Ciekawe losu zakręty**

Aribeth: Pisane wraz z Zilidyą z okazji Snarry Butelki :D  
Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, bo w sumie to mój pierwszy przynajmniej w części tekst własny, który tu publikuję xD I pewnie ostatni, ale cii xD

Przy okazji chciałam bardzo podziękować Zil za współpracę, bo była wspaniała! Dziękuję ;*

Nasze zadanie: Harry ma pocałować Severusa na łóżku w wieży Gryffindoru :D

Pięknie dziękujemy też Emerald za betę!

By formalności stało się zadość:

Autorzy: Aribeth i Zilidya  
Beta: Emerald  
Para: HP/SS

Wojna z Czarnym Panem skończyła się jedynie formalnie.

Nadszedł czas opłakiwania bliskich, powolnego odbudowywania domów, poszukiwania zbiegłych śmierciożerców.

Wszędzie panowała ciężka, napięta atmosfera podejrzliwości, wręcz namacalnego cierpienia i żalu, która nadeszła tuż po tym, jak rozwiała się pierwsza euforia zwycięstwa. Niektórzy zastanawiali się, kiedy nadejdzie nowe zagrożenie i jak temu zapobiec. Inni próbowali szukać winnych temu, co już się stało. Jeszcze inni próbowali jakoś opanować powstały chaos, odcinając się od czczej gadaniny i politykowania. Potrzebne były akcje, a nie słowa. Czyny, a nie dociekania, komisje śledcze i niekończące się procesy, wyroki wydawane pod publikę. Społeczeństwu potrzebne było uzdrowienie, a nie podsycanie uprzedzeń i nienawiści.  
Jedną z takich osób okazała się Minerwa McGonagall. Niezmiennie surowa i wymagająca, teraz nawet bardziej, bo jako nowa dyrektor Hogwartu musiała odbudować szkołę dosłownie i w przenośni. Dokładała do tego wszelkich starań, dzień i noc. Nie tylko mury i zaklęcia obronne wymagały naprawy. Nie. Naprawy przede wszystkim wymagały morale i duch uczniów. Potrzeba było ogromnego wysiłku, by młode pokolenie czarodziejów znów potrafiło spojrzeć w przyszłość odważnie i z nadzieją. By umieli śmiać się na korytarzach, nie wspominając koszmaru, jaki nie tak dawno rozegrał się w ich życiu. Aby byli w stanie podać sobie ręce, nie zastanawiając się, kto z nich został, aby walczyć, a kto uciekł. Żeby nie zadawali sobie pytania, czy dana osoba, walczyła, a jeśli tak, to po której stronie.  
Szczególnie ciężki orzech do zgryzienia stanowili Ślizgoni, których zresztą do szkoły wróciło niewielu, zwłaszcza ze starszych roczników. Na „nowy" siódmy rok zjawiła się ledwie garstka — Blaise, Draco, Pansy i Dafne Greengrass. Ze względu na tak niską frekwencję oraz chcąc zbudować nić porozumienia, albo przynajmniej spróbować zmniejszyć wzajemną nieufność i uprzedzenia, McGonagall przyłączyła ich do Gryffindoru, wierząc, że paradoksalnie właśnie tam będą najbezpieczniejsi.  
Co więcej, tylko ten Dom miał wakat na stanowisku opiekuna po tym, jak objęła stanowisko dyrektora. Postanowiła więc nieco… wyrównać szanse, przydzielając rzeczone stanowisko osobie, co do której miała pewność, że bezsprzecznie podoła temu tak trudnemu zadaniu. Nawet, jeśli przez pierwsze dwa lata na każdy posiłek będzie musiała nosić przy sobie bezoar.  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko i sięgnęła po cytrynowego dropsa. Ten gabinet zdecydowanie dobrze na nią wpływał.

OOO

Natomiast rzeczony nowy opiekun Gryffindoru miał całkiem odmienne zdanie. No, może nie tak do końca odmienne, ale nasączone sarkastyczną złośliwością było ono gorzkie i mroczne jednocześnie, przyprawione odrobiną pikanterii, którą miał zamiar wykorzystać na Gryfonach. Gryfonach-Gryfonach, nie Gryfonach-Ślizgonach, będąc oczywiście bardziej szczegółowym.  
Dodatkowy problem stanowił jeszcze pewien młody mężczyzna, który przyczynił się w dużej mierze do tego, że znalazł się w tej, a nie innej sytuacji. Zamiast użerać się z bachorami, mógł spać wiecznym snem wśród zielonych traw Zakazanego Lasu, czy w innym miejscu, gdzie zostałby pochowany, gdyby jad Nagini dokonał tego, co powinien. Niestety tak się nie stało, upierdliwa Złota Trójca z wyżej wymienionym młodzieńcem na czele musiała ingerować w porządek świata.  
Severus Snape, bo to on właśnie rozmyślał nad odpowiednim zajęciem się Potterem, który tak bezceremonialnie zamknął mu drzwi do drugiej strony i zasłużonego odpoczynku od tego świata, stał właśnie na schodach Hogwartu. Czekał na swoich Gryfonów-Ślizgonów, którzy musieli wręcz skryć się wśród murów szkoły przed nachalnością czarodziejskiego świata.  
Nie spodziewał się jednak, że wśród oczekiwanych znajdzie się i Potter, ukrywając się pod szerokim kapturem bluzy, rozglądając się nerwowo na boki.  
— Witam, profesorze Snape.  
To właśnie Potter odezwał się pierwszy, gdy zatrzymali się tą niewielką grupą przed nim. Byli Ślizgoni obserwowali ich w milczeniu, ale z widoczną ciekawością.

OOO

Stwierdzić, że Potter po wojnie nie miał lekko, to drobne niedopowiedzenie. Nie chodzi tu rzecz jasna o wujostwo, z którym już nie mieszkał – odbudował dom rodzinny w Dolinie Godryka – ani o problemy finansowe, nie. Chodziło o… uwagę. Jeśli wcześniej narzekał na nadmierne zainteresowanie świata jego osobą, to teraz wspominał tamte czasy z tęsknotą. Nie mógł nawet beknąć przypadkiem, siedząc z przyjaciółmi w mugolskim – zaznaczmy mugolskim – pubie, by jakaś „Czarownica" czy inny „Prorok" nie zaczął analizować jego znajomości zasad _savoir-vivre'u_. Co więcej, znajdował wokół siebie coraz więcej osób, które chciały błyszczeć w jego sławie, a to doprowadzało go do mdłości.  
Nic więc dziwnego, że szybko, bardzo szybko zaczął szukać schronienia przed wywiadami, wielbicielami, stalkerami kryjącymi się pod postacią zarówno dziennikarzy, jak i psychofanek oraz fanów, co go w sumie zaskoczyło i całą resztą hałastry. Radą, jak zawsze, posłużyła Hermiona, sugerując delikatnie, iż jest grupa osób, która podobnie jak on stara się unikać mediów i zainteresowania co ważniejszych osób w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie Wielkiej Brytanii. Harry, niewiele myśląc, skontaktował się z Malfoyem, prosząc go o pomoc. Czuł się z tym na początku dosyć niezręcznie, ale trudne czasy wymagają trudnych rozwiązań. Okazało się jednak, że obie strony mają sobie wiele do zaoferowania i przy odrobinie wysiłku można wypracować przynajmniej neutralne stosunki. Nie było tak źle, pomijając wielogodzinne okupowanie łazienki przez Malfoya. I rozliczne przyjaciółki Blaise'a. I te wszystkie paskudne pająki, które uparcie hodowała Pansy.  
Tak, Harry z wielką ulgą wrócił do Hogwartu,upewniając się, że wszystkie pająki zniknęły z jego domu. I żaden z nimi nie pojechał. Tego akurat Ron chyba jednak by nie przeżył.  
Rzecz jasna też nie byłby sobą, wielkim, głośnym, brawurowym Gryfonem, gdyby nie poczuwał się do roli opiekuna i przywódcy całej tej nieco zdenerwowanej grupy, która wraz z nim wkroczyła do Hogwartu równo pierwszego września, pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem uczty. Dlatego też, z typowo gryfońską odpowiedzialnością, wyszedł przed szereg, patrząc z niejakim zaskoczeniem na czekającą na nich postać. Niemniej, nie po to latami walczył z Voldemortem, udając, że w ogóle się go nie boi i zachowując pokerową twarz, by teraz okazać choćby lekkie zaskoczenie. Nawet jeśli wcześniej upewnił się, że żaden Gryfon go teraz nie widzi. Znając życie, znowu by sobie ubzdurali, że jest zdrajcą, czy coś w tym guście. Gryfoni są cudowni i kochani, ale czasami mają jednak małe rozumki.  
— Witam, profesorze Snape — powiedział, świadomy spoczywających na nim spojrzeń.

OOO

Wzrok Snape'a mógłby przewiercić ich na wylot i pewnie kawałek jeszcze schodów, ale mężczyzna zrezygnował po chwili z tego bazyliszkowatego efektu, przesuwając się na bok i gestem wskazując wejście. Nie czekał, czy uczniowie ruszą za nim, sam wszedł pierwszy. To nie pierwszoroczni, żeby pokazywać im drogę. A jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to zdąży przed ceremonią wypić z filiżankę wieczornej herbaty. Uczta zapowiadała się na wyjątkowo burzliwą.  
Pozostałe roczniki już zajmowały swoje miejsca i jego wejście zostało prawie niezauważone. Co innego grupy, która za nim podążała.  
Szum rozmów, powitań po wakacjach i streszczenia po bitwie, które nadal były żywe, nagle zostały jakby ucięte nożem. Wszyscy obecni w Wielkiej Sali patrzyli na dyskutujących cicho Malfoya i Pottera, którzy, nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi, zajęli koniec stołu Gryffindoru.  
Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc miny większości uczniów. Chyba tylko nieliczni wiedzieli o rozejmie, jaki zapanował pomiędzy Draco i Harrym.  
Sam oczywiście nie przyznałby się do tego, że i on był tym mocno zaszokowany, gdy ujrzał Pottera w posiadłości Malfoya, grającego w quidditcha nad ogrodem. Kilka dni przebywania w jego towarzystwie zmieniło parę ostatnich konstatacji, jakie jeszcze tkwiły w umyśle Severusa. Nowe zdanie o tym młodym mężczyźnie było raczej pozytywne i nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie już żadnej iskry nienawiści, jaka kiedyś się w nim płonęła ogromnym płomieniem.

OOO

Harry spojrzał na resztę grupy i pousadzał Gryfonów-Ślizgonów wzdłuż stołu, a raczej jego końca. Tu powinni mieć spokój. Zastanawiał się, czy w tym roku będzie w ogóle Ceremonia Przydziału. A jeśli tak, to co z tymi, którzy mogliby trafić do Slytherinu? Też trafią na rok do nich? Bo rzecz jasna Harry o wszystkim wiedział. McGonagall go uprzedziła, podobnie jak Rona i Hermionę, jako prefektów. Cała ta... fuzja miała trwać rok, ewentualnie pół roku, jeśli uda się zażegnać problem wcześniej.  
Usiadł mniej więcej w połowie między Gryfonami, a Ślizgonami, jakby chciał pokazać, że w pewien sposób należy do obu grup i żadnej nie faworyzuje. Miał nadzieję, że inni zrozumieją przekaz.  
Zerknął na McGonagall i skinął jej lekko głową. Potem spojrzał na Snape'a i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Tak, to wyrówna siły. Nawet jeśli przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy dogadanie się z opiekunem będzie wymagało wybitnych zdolności negocjacyjnych. Spojrzał na przyjaciół. Ron był blady i wyraźnie oburzony, a Hermiona zafrapowana. Och, czyli o TYM McGonagall im nie powiedziała. Ups? Czyżby niedopatrzenie?

OOO

Severus, tak jak podejrzewał, miał rację. Przybycie tych paru szczególnych osób wywołało burzę podczas uczty i przydziału. Chyba tylko Tiara pozostawała bezstronna, przydzielając do czterech Domów tak jak co roku. Gdy pojawiał się nowy Ślizgon Malfoy i Potter wstawali jednocześnie, wskazując pierwszorocznemu miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru. Dziwnie mu było patrzeć na całkowicie pusty stół Slytherinu, mistrz eliksirów czuł bolesny ucisk w piersi po straconych osobach, które, nawet jeśli wybrały źle, nadal były młode i mogły jeszcze dokonać innego wyboru, gdyby tylko dano im czas.  
Reszta uczty minęła zgodnie ze szkolną tradycją i na koniec Severus kiwnął do Pottera i Malfoya, że będzie szedł z nimi i pierwszorocznymi. Kolejne zmienienie reguł, ale ten rok zapowiadał się całkiem inaczej.  
Wkroczenie do pokoju wspólnego wraz z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami obyło się jednak spokojnie. Najmłodsi uczniowie jeszcze nie przesiąkli stereotypami walk Domów. Mieli na to jeszcze czas.  
— Potter, musimy porozmawiać. Przyjdź…  
— Jeśli to nie zajmie długo, możemy skorzystać od razu z mojego dormitorium, profesorze. Jeszcze nikogo w nim nie ma, a pan na pewno nie ma czasu, żebym go panu niepotrzebnie zajmował.  
Severus przystał na to i ruszył za Potterem, podczas gdy prefekci Domu przekazywali najważniejsze wiadomości pierwszorocznym.  
Czuł się w dormitoriach Gryfonów tak bardzo nieswojo, jak tylko to było możliwe. Przyzwyczajenie do lochów, magicznych okien i kominków było tutaj natychmiast mocno wystawiane na próbę.  
— Słucham, profesorze. — Rzucone szybko zaklęcie antypodsłuchowe nie zostało zakwestionowane.  
— Potter, chciałem tylko prosić byś uważał na moich Ślizgonów. Wojna i może się skończyła…  
— Profesorze Snape — przerwał mu Harry, podchodząc bliżej — pańscy Ślizgoni i Gryfoni są bezpieczni. Będę mieć na nich oko w tym samym stopniu.  
Potter stał dosłownie o krok od Snape'a, co powodowało dziwne reakcje u tego drugiego. Gryfon był już tak wysoki, że równali się wzrostem. Rok poza szkołą mocno go zmienił. Mężczyzna chciał odzyskać trochę przestrzeni i cofnął się o krok. Dormitoria jednak nie należały do obszernych i zahaczył stopą o bok łóżka. Zachwiał się i, aby odzyskać równowagę, próbował się czegoś złapać. Ramię Pottera wysunęło się prawie automatycznie, gdy tylko dostrzegł problem profesora.  
Jednak mistrz eliksirów był postawniejszy i jego ciężar pociągnął Harry'ego, zanim zdążył się zaprzeć.  
Efekt był raczej zaskakujący dla obu. Przypadkowe zetknięcie ust, gdy upadli na łóżko, spowodowało zamarcie ich obu i utkwili w tej pozycji o kilkanaście sekund za długo, aby można było mówić o sprzeciwie którejś ze stron.

**OOO**

Potter zamarł, trochę z szoku, a trochę dlatego, że, cholera, Snape smakował tak… dobrze. Ciastem czekoladowym, mocną kawą i czymś nieokreślonym, a zarazem sprawiającym, że Harry miał ochotę całować te usta, tak po prostu i już nigdy się od nich nie odrywać. Zwłaszcza, że były tak przyjemnie inne od miękkich i wiecznie wilgotnych lub lepkich od błyszczyka warg Ginny. Tak, to była przyjemna odmiana, nawet jeśli owe usta były przyczepione do osoby, która zapewne nie miała ochoty na całowanie go.  
Z drugiej strony, jeśli zdać się na los i przyznać, że takie wypadki nie dzieją się przypadkiem… A Harry lubił zdawać się na los, albo na instynkt, bo rozum mimo wszystko czasami zawodził,albo miał na imię „Hermiona". No i nie byłby Gryfonem, gdyby nie zrobił czegoś durnego i brawurowego zarazem, prawda?  
Dlatego też, nim odsunął się od Snape'a, polizał jego wargę, rozkoszując się tą wyjątkowo pobudzającą mieszanką smaków, po czym czmychnął na drugi koniec pokoju, w razie gdyby mężczyzna miał zamiar go za ten drobny wypadek ukatrupić. Z byłymi śmierciożercami nigdy nic nie wiadomo.  
Snape wyglądał na wściekłego, skołowanego i jakby zakłopotanego jednocześnie. Ciekawa mieszanka. Wstał z łóżka, patrząc ze złością na Pottera, zupełnie jakby uważał, że to jego wina. Otwierał już usta, zapewne po to, żeby powiedzieć mu, jak bezczelnie, niedopuszczalnie i bezecnie się zachował, lecz cokolwiek padło z jego ust, zostało zagłuszone przez potężny wybuch w pokoju wspólnym. Severus rzucił mu więc jedynie mordercze spojrzenie i pospieszył sprawdzić, co się stało.  
Harry rzecz jasna poszedł tuż za nim, choć w bezpiecznej odległości. W pokoju wspólnym zastali dwóch chłopców – Ślizgona i Gryfona – ubabranych w jakiejś mazi, ale wielce z siebie zadowolonych. Hermiona chodziła jak oszalała, krzycząc coś o niebezpiecznych substancjach przemycanych do szkoły, a Draco patrzył na chłopców z dumą.  
Wokół unosił się zapach kawy i czekolady.  
Cóż, to zdecydowanie będzie ciekawy rok.


End file.
